


A Little Blush

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [12]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: In three thousand years, not one vampire had thought to put a little makeup on in order to go outside in the day? They've had makeup since the dawn of civilization but not one vampire has decided to use it? So, Peter wants to spend the day with Aro and does his make up.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little while after You Are Master Here Peter when they are doing something domestic. There are scenes between You Are Master Here and this drabble, but this particular drabble, in my mind, takes place only a few days after the last one.

Peter held his unlit joint between his lips as he moved behind Aro, pulling his hair into a clip, loving the smooth, untangled strands against his fingers. He wondered how Aro maintained his hair. Did vampires need to wash it, brush it, or did it always fall into place like the day they died?

He could see the vampire in the vanity mirror. Those eyes that so often were full of mirth and wonder when upon him were now closed and tranquil. It struck Peter just then that, had he wanted, he could pop off, grab a knife, and plunge it straight into the vampire’s heart. Aro would never suspect a thing.

  
Instead, he rounded the chair and picked up the compact.

  
When he’d first suggested this, Aro had been bewildered, had asked why and received “it’s a surprise” which made him all the more delighted to sit and accept whatever it was that Peter decided to do. “It is so rare,” Aro had said, “to see you so playful.”

  
Peter began. The powder, light and cool, rested upon his skin. Given the unnatural texture, it became a coating that struggled to cling to it, but none the less, Peter knew what he was doing and eventually a few layers were built upon his face, his ears, and neck.

  
“Open your eyes and look straight up at the ceiling,” Peter instructed, and immediately Aro complied.

  
“That is strange.”

  
“Doesn’t hurt though?” Peter’s face was very close to his, focused solely on applying the eyeliner.

  
“No, you could never hurt me, Peter.”

  
“Don’t be so sure about that,” he muttered before moving to the next eye, “I’m a pretty damn good hunter.” He moved off to the side to rummage through his make up case allowing Aro’s eyes to fall upon his reflection.

  
“As well as quite the artist! Magnificent job dearest! I almost look alive.”

  
The human turned back, unscrewing the cap of lip color, “not done yet, got to do your lips.”

  
The color chosen was a muted red shade that went well with the foundation used on the rest of his skin and applied with a miniature paintbrush. Peter’s chest bumped into Aro’s shoulder as he brought his face very close to mind his work, bending the color around the curves of each lip.

  
“Just give it a minute and it won’t come off the rest of the day. Don’t move your mouth!” Peter warned as he plopped the tube onto the vanity. He watched the clock on his cellphone and after a while, he said, “alright, now you can talk.”

  
“My Peter, this is exciting! Your work is flawless! Where ever did you learn such a skill?”

  
“Being on stage. Sometimes had to do my own stuff. Part of why I put on the beard and mustache so I wouldn’t have to put so much on,” Peter shrugged, “gotta look good for the cameras. Otherwise, I’d just use the eyeliner. Look good with eyeliner.”

  
“You look good with anything,” Aro smiled when, for once, Peter didn’t tell him to shut up or make a dismissive sound at the compliment.

  
“Alright, let’s go. Didn’t doll you up for nothing. We’re going out.”

  
Aro perked up, practically jumping out of the chair to follow Peter downstairs, “and where are we going?”

  
“There’s a museum in town, not far, twenty-minute walk, where they are having an exhibit on clothes. Figured a posh bastard like you might like that. Then we can get a bite to eat, catch a movie, just get out of the house for a while.”

  
It had been a few weeks since Peter had left the house properly. A drive to the grocery store and back did not count. While Aro hadn’t minded whiling away the days and nights with the human, watching VHS tapes his dear dug out or playing games where he’d win and Peter insisted he was cheating (like Scrabble where he insisted only English was allowed and only if it were findable in the old dictionary he had) he had to admit seeing Peter not only going outside but willing to put this much effort to bring him? Heartwarming.

  
“Why didn’t any of you think to use makeup before? Seriously?”

  
“I truly cannot say.”

  
Peter laughed, “three thousand years and you never thought to put a little blush on your cheeks. Unbelievable.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted something sweet with these two. I wanted to show Peter relenting, just a little, to his feelings for Aro and I'm going to, hopefully, explore in a later story their chemistry/dynamic/what both of them get out of it. But for now, I wanted them to have a date and I wanted Peter to be the instigator for it.

He'd not been sober since he could buy his own booze. To find himself walking around a museum, staring at shoes and clothes, rather than crawling out of bed, hungover and reeking of regret, was a surprise.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the place was virtually empty, so the pair took their time. At some point, their attention was split. Aro went to a case of jewelry, Peter stopped in front of an exhibit of coats.

As his eyes scanned the small plaques, he mumbled, “haven't been to a museum since grade school field trips.” He felt Aro slide next to him. His eyes wide, smile equally so, as he ogled the display.

“Then I am more than flattered that you wished to return to one with me.” A coat in a silvery creme caught his eye, “I had one similar to that one once,” he sighed, “I miss the more robust male fashions of past eras.”

Peter smiled as he took out a bandana from his pocket, “careful not to drool on the glass.”

Aro gave a breathy laugh and took the hand offering him the cloth, twining their fingers together. Peter squeezed his hand but otherwise said nothing.

After a few minutes, Peter said, “where would you like to go after this? There's a movie theater, not sure what's playing. Could go for a bite to eat.” They'd been here for at least two hours, Aro having absolutely no interest in rushing, taking time to read every plaque, to take in every detail, to make little asides when Peter was next to him. It was...nice.

“Perhaps,” Aro turned to face him, “we could find an eatery with an outside table? It has been quite a long time since I have enjoyed being out in daylight. The rare moments of solitude back home where I could go onto the roof were just that, rare. To have the opportunity to not only enjoy this rare treat but to do so with a beautiful man on my arm would be an honor if you'll permit it?”

Peter gaped for a moment, uncertain what to do with the influx of emotional dialogue from the vampire but recovered quickly with a, “okay. I mean, could get something to go and I think there was a park. We could sit outside if you'd like?”

“That would be wonderful dear, thank you. Thank you for this wonderful day.” He moved his head and placed a quick kiss to the human's lips before pulling back with a giggle and heading toward the exit.

“Uh, just wait outside for me okay? I'll be there in a few minutes!” Peter called out, heading towards the bathroom until he saw the vampire exit the museum and darting into the gift shop instead.

When they were on the bench in the park, the sunlight warm, the trees rustling with a light breeze, and Peter finished off his sandwich, he picked up the paper bag that had been sitting next to him. He knew Aro noticed it, but using all his skills of deception and misdirection, kept the vampire's attention elsewhere until the moment was right.

“Here,” he shoved it into the other's arms, “thought you might like it. You've read everything else in the house.”

“Peter,” Aro practically swooned as he clutched the book to his chest. A detailed book about the exhibit they'd just been to with detailed photographs and a lot of information and behind the scenes of the restoration efforts, “oh you spoil me, darling. Truly what a thoughtful gift.”

“Calm down, it's just a book,” Peter looked straight ahead feining aloof.

“Yes, but it is a book about something I enjoy and from you! I believe this is the first real gift you have given me.”

“What about the Hello Kitty gloves?” Peter side-eyed him, smirking at the minute scrunch of Aro's brow.

“You silly man,” Aro said and moved closer to Peter on the bench allowing his full side to press against his and very deliberate, laid his head on Peter's shoulder.

Peter tensed, and then he slipped his arm under the other, hand coming to rest against Aro's hip.

“Let's stay here a while?” Aro asked, hands tightening on the book in his lap.

With a squeeze to his hip, Peter relaxed completely into the embrace and replied with a soft, “okay.”


End file.
